


Fünf Phasen der Trauer

by MrsMoriarty



Category: Historical RPF, Weimarer Klassik
Genre: Character Death, Ist es das bei Schiller nicht immer?, M/M, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/pseuds/MrsMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schon immer gab es keinen größeren Goethe-Bewunderer als Friedrich Schiller. Doch was genau empfindet der junge Dichter für seinen Freund genau? Es wird Jahre dauern, bis er sich darüber klar wird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fünf Phasen der Trauer

**Author's Note:**

> Noch so eine uralte Karteileiche auf meinem PC. Ich wollte mal ein bisschen experimentieren (und mir dabei das Herz brechen, warum auch immer). Jedes Stadium, das ich beschreibe, ist genau eine Drabble.

Verdrängung: 1788

Meine Handflächen schwitzen, so aufgeregt bin ich. Ausnahmsweise binde ich meinen Kragen.  
Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich ihn treffen werde.  
Er ist der vielleicht bedeutendste Dichter unserer Zeit, sicherlich aber der bedeutendste meiner Jugend.  
Es wird unser erstes Treffen sein, wenn man die Karlsschule nicht mitzählt. Damals hat er mich nicht einmal wahrgenommen.  
Ich ihn schon. Ich habe ihn immer wahrgenommen und gehofft, dass auch er mich eines Tages sehen würde.  
Das ist ganz normal. Jeder will, dass er einen beachtet. Ich erwarte nicht mehr, als jeder andere auch.  
Ich atme tief durch und öffne die Tür.

 

Wut: 1791

Immerhin ist sie nicht schwanger. Wenn sie schwanger wäre, wüsste ich nicht wie ich uns durch den Winter bringen sollte.  
Die Professur ist ein Witz und einer auf meine Kosten noch dazu.  
Ich hatte wirklich geglaubt, er wollte mir ein Versöhnungsangebot machen, nachdem er mich so vollkommen ignoriert hatte.  
Stattdessen schob er mich nach Jena ab. Wo ich ihm nicht gefährlich werden konnte.  
Ich hätte alles für seine Zuneigung getan. Ich habe den Boden angebetet, auf dem er ging.  
Aber er wollte mich nicht um sich haben! Gut, jetzt hat er, was er will. Ich werde ihm nicht mehr nachlaufen.

 

Handel: 1799

Er wird niemals mehr in mir sehen als einen geschätzten Kollegen. Das weiß ich. Ich bin kein Illusionär.  
Meine Wünsche sind wahnsinnig, peinlich, gefährlich. Und vollkommen unbedeutend. Ich werde ihm niemals nahe sein. Nicht so, wie ich es wollte.  
Er wird es niemals wollen. Er braucht seine Weibergeschichten, seine Freiheiten. Und es ist nicht so, als ob er sich an jemanden gebunden hätte.  
Für seine Verhältnisse ist er mir so treu, wie er es nur sein kann.  
Und ich darf in seiner Nähe sein. Er teilt sein Innerstes mit mir.   
Das ist mehr, als ich erwarten durfte. Das ist genug.

 

Depression: 1802

Ich habe ihn seit Wochen nicht gesehen. Das ist normal. Seit einiger Zeit.  
Es ist seltsam, wie leer die Stadt ohne ihn wirkt. Alles geht seinen gewohnten Gang, aber nichts scheint von Bedeutung.  
Ich versuche, mich abzulenken, aber die Schauspieler sind unerträglich. Manchmal frage ich mich, warum er nicht längst die Intendanz aufgegeben hat. Er kann dieses grausame Verstümmeln von Texten doch genauso wenig leiden wie ich. Darin sind wir uns ähnlich.  
Überhaupt sind wir uns wohl ähnlicher, als die meisten glauben wollen. Alle sehen meine Zurückhaltung und den extrovertierten Geheimrat.  
Niemand sieht die Brüder im Geiste.  
Ich vermisse ihn.

 

Akzeptanz: 1805

Ich weiß, dass ich ihn nicht mehr sehen werde. Huschke behauptet natürlich anderes. Aber ich war in meinem Leben schon oft genug krank, um zu wissen, wie ernst es ist.  
Ich wünschte nur, es wäre bald vorbei. Wofür die Quälerei? Er wird nicht an meinem Bett sitzen, wenn es so weit ist. Er wird nicht meinen Sarg tragen.   
Aber als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, hat er gelacht. Ich bringe selten Menschen zum Lachen und wenige schaffen es, ihn zum Lachen zu bringen.   
Ich liebe ihn und er mich nicht. Unsere Geschichte hätte so viel schlechter verlaufen können.


End file.
